Kingdom Hearts III: The Light of Four
"There's so much I want to know now. How did all this dispair happen in the first place? Who is it I'm most connected to? Why am I having these dreams? I have to answer these questions... yours and mine." Kingdom Hearts III: The Light of Four'' ''is the fangame sequal to Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance 'by Soul Kingdom Creator. Everything that happened in the Kingdom Hearts series raps up here, for now. Story ''Past Events With Xehanort returning, Master Yen Sid decided it was time for Sora and Riku to have their Mark of Mastery Exam. The exam took them to multiple worlds, but in Traverse Town, Sora finds a ghost-like Xemnas and Riku finds a ghost-like Ansem. The two defeat them, but they somehow got seperated from each other. Sora ended up back on Dsetiny Islands with Kairi and Riku was lost. When Sora returns to Mysterious Tower where Yen Sid lives, Riku was there, waiting for him to come here to finish the last part of their exam. However, Mickey comes out of the tower and tells the two to rest for tomorrow. ''Chapter 1-4: Dreams of Memories Part 1'' At the night at the tower, Sora has a dream about a boy with golden blonde hair holding a Keyblade in a backhand position surrounded by Neoshadow Heartless in a barren land. The boy looked scared when he called to his master that he didn't want to fight them and said he wasn't strong enough. But when the master refused and hollered about producing something with "Key" (the x''-blade) before it was cut off, showing that the boy doesn't completely remember the name, a Neoshadow attacks the boy and the boy is soon knocked out. The master was disappointed in his apprentice and aims his Keyblade at the unconscious apprentice and a beam of darkness took something out of him. A dark boy appears from a heart fragemant from the apprentice and the apprentice falls into a coma. With dark words, the master named his new apprentice. ''"Empty creature from Ventus riven... to you, the name Vanitas shall be given." - Mysterious Keyblade Master﻿ The next scene was '''Destiny Islands where the Keyblade master was in a black coat and had the boy, Ventus in a white bundle. The master said it was an empty﻿ world, like a prison and even said he imagines his dying apprentice will be right at home while he leaves the comatose Ventus on the Paopu tree. Ventus then appears at his Dive to the Heart, but it was blank white. A voice echoes that it was a new heart and Ventus asks why it was in his heart. The voice said his light shined in the distance and the voice followed it there. Ventus replies that was his light, but his heart was fractured and now what he had left was fading, proving he was dying. Then, the voice said he should join his heart with its heart and the station was repaired. The voice says now nothing else will fade, adding that one day Ventus will be strong enough to win back what he lost and Ventus thanks the voice. Then the voice said it was now time time to wake up and all they have to do is open the door (both Ventus and Sora). Soon, the station gains a stain glass picture with Ventus on it. Another scene is at the Land of Departure where Ventus first meets Terra and Aqua. But because of his memory loss and so many questions asked by Terra, he collapsed. One scene shows Ventus awake and Terra calling him Ven for short after knocking him over saynig,'' "''Giving up already? C'mon, Ven. I thought you were stronger than that." One night (another scene), Ven saw a meteor shower and runs to a clear area to see it, but he soon falls asleep. Aqua gave the "hopeless sleepyhead" a real shock (she did not use Thunder, just stood over him) of surprise. When Ven asks Aqua where stars come from, Terra walks from behind and says every star is another world. Ven doesn't get it though, and Terra started to tease Ven by saying he was too young to know and Aqua laughs, saying the two boys would make the weirdest brothers and all three start laughing. A little while later, Aqua gives herself and her two friends Wayfinders for Terra and Aqua's Mark of Mastery exam. They spar for a moment. Then, they head back to the chained castle. "That would be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars." -Terra, Aqua, and Ventus The dream ends there for now because Sora wakes up in his dormatory in the tower. He questions himself if he knows those people in the flashbacks. Riku calls him from the top of the stairs to get out of bed so they can finish their exam already. Sora rushes out of his dorm and up the long set of stairs. In the highest room, King Mickey, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Jiminy Cricket were on the side and Yen Sid was sitting in his seat.Yen Sid says that this will one part of their final exam and one, maybe both of them will prevail, but it will be the strength of their hearts that will be judged. He summons orbs of light that move and creates an illusion of an wide, open field so there's enough space for battling. Riku gets to go first and Sora stays on the side with Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy. But while attacking the orbs, instead of seeing Riku, Sora saw Terra with his Earthshaker Keyblade. Sora finally snaps out of it when Riku was done and was his turn. However, Sora started to halucinate again and instead of being in a field like the illusion's supposed to be, he was in a large room in a large castle and when an orb of light went toward him, he heard two people shout, "Ven!" and then he attacks the orb. On the side lines, Mickey for some reason saw Ventus instead of Sora battling the orbs, holding his Keyblade, Wayward Wind in the "mostly" held forward position. Finally finished, Sora looks toward Riku and sees a confused look on his face. Before the next part, Yen Sid calls it a day. In a another dream, Ventus on the side after watching Terra and Aqua in their Mark of Mastery exams and Terra does not pass for failing to control his darkness. Now in his room, Ventus is visited by a mysterious boy in a mask and a black and red jumpsuit who tells him that once Terra leaves and Ven finds him, Terra will be different, and the boy vanishing. Ven tries to stop Terra from going, fearing what the boy said is true, but before he could say another word, Terra summons his Keyblade Armor and opens a corridor in the sky. Throwing his Keyblade into the air, it transforms into a Keyblade Glider and Terra takes off on it through the corridor. Wanting to follow him, Ven repeats what Terra did and dashed into the hole in the sky. At Radiant Garden, Ven finds a monster called an Unversed that was part a bigger Unversed called the Trinity Armor attacking Scrooge Mc' Duck. Ven throws his Keyblade like a boomerang at the Unversed, making it flee. After chasing it into Terra and Aqua, the three parts they were chasing merged into one. Once defeating the giant Unversed, Aqua and Terra try to convince Ven to go back to the Land of Departure, but he refuses and wants to go with them, which they refuse to let him. Terra and Aqua start having a little arguement and then Terra runs off. Ven learns of a powerful weapon called the"Key"- and goes back to the Land of Departure to phase his master, Eraqus who tries to destroy him for it to not be forged, also staing that a man named Xehanort made his porpose clear. Luckily, Terra shows up and blocks Eraqus's attack. When Eraqus used his entire light in his rage, Terra unleashed his darkness saying that he will not his own master hurt his friend. He opens a portal behind him and throws Ven into it. On Destiny Islands, the masked boy discovered to be named Vanitas, Ventus's darkness, orders Ven to fight so they can become the "Key"-, but Ventus refuses. Vanitas then gives Ventus a reason to fight: come to the Keyblade Graveyard where Ven will see him choke the life out of Terra and Aqua, and vanishes. Appearing at the Keyblade Graveyard, Ventus finds Terra and Aqua. he completely explains his situation and the "Key"-. Ven tells his two best friends that if he fights Vanitas, just put an end to him, which surprises them. A crippled man who turns out be Master Xehanort, Ventus's original master appears with Vanitas as he talks about the great Keyblade War, which was used in search of the "ultimate" key that will soon belong to him: the "Key"-. The close trio summon therir Keyblade Armor and are prepared for battle. However, Ventus has been encased in ice by Xehanort and watched by Aqua while watching a scarred man say that when he finishes the two off, Terra will succumb to the darkness. Ven yells at him to shut up and gives him the "look". Aqua took the man down and the man fled, but Vanitas jumps from a cliff and knocks Aqua unconscious. Enraged, Ventus uses all his willpower to thaw out and fought Vanitas. The boy's mask melts to reveil a boy with spiky jet black hair, pale skin, and yellow eyes. Three small Unversed come out of shadows Vanitas made to pin Ventus down and Ventus finds out the Unversed came from Vanitas. Vanitas walks over to Ventus and says that he never stood a chance against them and the two become one again and the "Key"- is forged. Ventus reappears at his new Dive to the Heart station, which has him and Vanitas on it. Vanitas comes down and said their union was not finished and that the "Key"- shouldn't stay broken. He forces Ven to join him now, and they will complete the "Key"-. However, Ventus shakes his head and asks about destroying them both, which Vanitas laughs about. The dark boy explains that the "Key"- was made of Ven's heart too, and if he destroys it, Ven's heart will vanish forever. But Ven doesn't care, as long as it saves Terra and Aqua and Vanitas jokes that it's always about his friends and Ven yells that at least he have some, adding that he became a part of their hearts, just as they became a part of his. Ventus defeats Vanitas once and for all and the x''-Blade is destroyed, but so was Ven's Keyblade as Vanitas's darkness merged with his heart and a new station appeared. As soon as Ventus lands, he bursts into light and his heart leaves his body. Then the dream fuzzes up. ''"My friends are my power... and I'm theirs!" -Ventus Sora wakes up again and heads upstairs. This part of the exam only requires abilities in magic as Yen Sid says. Both magic and physical attacks must be used. Yen Sid brings up the field illusion and a black figure wielding a false Keyblade appears. Riku went first again. Once again, Sora saw Terra with the Earthshaker instead of Riku with the Way to the Dawn Keyblade fighting the figure and the shadow figure became Aqua with her Keyblade, Rainfell. Then, the halucinations change to the Nobody, Axel fighting a black-haired girl that looked much like Kairi holding a Keyblade. When Riku's fight was called a draw, Sora sees what's really there again. When Sora went against the shadow figure, he saw a blindfolded Riku instead of the shadow figure and then Axel, then Vanitas. At first Sora hesitated to attack, but then he thought if he wants to pass this exam he has to fight. Sora destroys the shadow figure's Keyblade and the fight was called a draw. ''Chapter 5-6: Dreams of Memories Part 2'' A boy that looks like Ventus appears in Sora's dream, but it's not Ventus. It was a little fuzzy so it was hard to make out. The boy was getting up in front of a gate in front of a mansion. Out of nowhere, a man in a black coat and hood up walks over to the boy and asks if he seeks answers and four letters appear between them. The man said that he can give the boy porpose as the letters spun around the boy. They went to a halt and they were jumbled. In the middle was an "x". That boy then says his new name, "Roxas". Roxas walks the streets of a huge town and passes three children eating ice cream on a stick. He looks back with curiosity to see them again. Then another man in a black coat comes from behind and calmly grabs Roxas by the shoulder. All of a sudden, the screen fuzzes up. In a white room with thirteen thrones which stood tall above a round floor in the center where thirteen people sat, including Roxas, the leader, Xemnas makes an anouncement. "Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to anounce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat." -Xemnas A person walks onto the platform below with his/her hood on and Xemnas says that he/she is "Number XIV." For some reason, the person smiles at Roxas, which sort of confuses Roxas. Once again, the screen fuzzes up. The nest scene was on clock tower, but Roxas wasn't alone. No. VIII of Organization XIII, Axel, was with him, and the two were eating ice cream. It fuzzes again and Roxas was with someone else instead of Axel. A black haired Kairi to be exact. After another fuzz, it shows Roxas with both Axel and the black haired Kairi. After yet another fuzz was Roxas cornering someone in a familiar town. The hooded person took off his/her hood to reveal the black haired Kairi. Roxas said her name, "Xi-", but that part was a little fuzzy due to memory loss. The girl then summoned out a Keyblade and pointed it at her friend. Axel arrived and attacked "Xi-". Wanting them to stop, Roxas yelled at them to stop, and it fuzzes again. In another place, the girl- with her hood on- lost to a person with young man with silver hair, wearing a blindfold over his eyes. Then after yet another fuzz gap, the girl was at Destiny Islands where Sora lives and was talking to the man that probably beaten her a long time ago, only with her hood down. She reveals his name to actually be Riku, and he reveals her name to be Xion. Things focus on Roxas after the next fuzz, which shows him on the clock tower, alone. Things start to get fuzzy when Xion came and told him about her: her purpose of being and what she really is: an imperfect replica of him. She then tried to destroy Roxas, making Roxas forced to fight his friend. Once he defeated Xion, he started to forget about her, and she told him to promise her to set Kingdom Hearts free. After her dying words, she disappeared into a light, leaving behind a single seashell. Roxas grabbed the shell and said "Xion", with tears of great sadness. Back in reality the next day, Sora prepares for the next part of the exam, and then heads outside. Yen Sid is waiting for Riku now, who comes charging down the stairs and nearly runs into Sora on the way down. The wise master tells the two that this part of the exam will be a duel against one another, which gets Riku a little worked up. Before the duel begins, another hallucination clouds Sora and instead of Riku being his opponent, it was him, and right behind him was her, with her hood on. They didn't look happy, for they were looking down at the ground. When they noticed Sora looking at them, they give him a worried look. To be continued...